


Lot 863

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, M/M, Slash, Slavery, rape (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was in the mood to write slavefic and for some strange reason I decided to put Jared and Jensen into it.  This is very AU and influenced in some respects by ancient Rome, but only 'influenced' I hasten to add!  As a new Emperor takes the throne the Ackles Family are brought low and all that they own, including chattels are to be auctioned off.   Jared, youngest son of the Padalecki Family is particularly interested in one lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auction

Jared gripped his bidding paddle tightly in his sweating hand and looked around the room. A packed house, but then he had expected nothing less. It had been a considerable amount of time since a house as rich and powerful as the Ackles' had been brought so low. Everything and everyone owned by the Ackles at the time of their fall was now the property of the Corporation, and was due to be sold, or more precisely auctioned, off over a series of days. Some private sales had already been agreed before the sale started proper but, thankfully, the slave he was interested in was still available.

He shifted slightly on the seat, wishing that he'd thought to bring a cushion with him. The wooden benches provided were not particularly comfortable and they were much too low for his tall frame. He could have sat in the family box but he was attempting, as much as his height would allow, to remain anonymous. That was why he had chosen to sit on the seats provided for the middle classes; even his desire to pass unnoticed not enough motivation to choose a lower seat amongst the peasants and serfs.

He took another quick look around to see if there was anybody that he recognised, not at all surprised to see a number of Ackles' friends in the audience. No doubt they were trying to do what they could to help without drawing too much of the Corporation's attention down upon themselves. Jared snorted softly to himself; nobody was safe, the fall of the Ackles had clearly shown that. Their patron had been the previous emperor and the new incumbent of that title was not, and never had been, a friend of their family. It had only been a matter of time before they were taken down, brought to ruin and he was surprised that they'd done nothing to save themselves or the members of the family. As far as he was concerned that was simply another example of the famed Ackles arrogance, a trait which had been a defining feature of the family patriarch and had manifested itself in all of them, down to the most minor member of the clan.

He flicked through the auction catalogue, glossy and with pictures against each item listed. The catalogue would become a valuable souvenir one day and Jared had every intention of hanging on to it. This was the third day of the auction and, in Jared's eyes, the most important. He could tell himself that this had nothing to do with revenge but he knew he'd be lying. His father had laughed out loud when he told him his intentions but his mother had taken him to one side and quietly asked if he thought he was doing the right thing.

Jared knew she was concerned for him, worried that he was manoeuvring himself into a position where the Ackles would have another opportunity to hurt him, but he found it hard to care anymore. The boy he'd once been; naïve and trusting, with a ready smile on his lips for anybody, no longer existed. Hadn't existed since Jensen Ackles had come into his life and taken his innocence and his love and broken his heart. The worst thing about it was that it hadn't even been a malicious act on Jensen's part - he hadn't gone out of his way to hurt Jared or to make Jared fall in love with him but he'd also done very little to stop it happening either.

He looked up as the lot he was interested in was announced. He pulled himself away from his memories (they would do him no good here) and focused back on the auction. Lot 863. He sat back and casually moved the paddle onto his knee. He took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders and began to listen and watch as the bidding began, trying to gauge who was most interested in this item. He read through the description again, looking at the pictures.

He watched as one by one the bidders fell away from the race, the look of pain on Kane's face as he admitted defeat a delight to see. Then it was just down to two of them - Morgan and Rosenbaum. He was initially surprised that Morgan was interested, but then, knowing the man's proclivities, perhaps it was to be expected. Rosenbaum though, that was a bit of a puzzle. Rosenbaum played the corporate game like a master, his actions and motivations a conundrum to everybody save himself.

As it appeared that Rosenbaum was about to win Jared raised his paddle and doubled the final bid. Mike looked down from his box and glared at him. Jared simply smiled back and shrugged, listened to Mike's counter bid. He knew he would win this. It would take all of his savings, plus his next two birthday gifts from his father but win he would. It would be worth it, and when he finally did, the hammer coming down signally the end of the auction of Lot 863, the taste of satisfaction was almost palpable.

Jared raised his paddle so they could take his number and then rose from the bench. There was nothing more that interested him here and, besides, he needed to pay and collect his new slave. He stood up and slipped between the seats until he was in the aisles. He started to walk up the stairs, towards the boxes provided for the aristocratic families and the emperor's family. The security here was denser. He could of course have slipped out of any of the exits and gone to pay but he delighted in the idea of walking past the bidders that he'd beaten.

He might well be seen as a 'friendly affable puppy-eyed son of a patrician family', as he had been described in one of the many weekly glossy society magazines but since Jensen it was an image that he'd cultivated rather than a truth. The only people who understood how much his personality had changed, how much harder and more ambitious he'd become, were his family and his best friend, Chad. Nobody else really saw the hard streak that now ran through him. And yes, he felt he could afford to gloat over this. He would be interested to see just how the next day's papers would cover this story.

As he walked up the aisle, nodding to people he knew, he slowed as he closed on the Carlson family box. Just as expected Christian Kane was stood there, waiting for him. He raised his eyebrows as Christian grabbed his right arm.

"Chris?" His tone was mild as he looked down at the smaller man; a bantam cock was how he'd once described Chris to Jensen. He remembered Jensen laughing at the time. Chris dug his fingers in.

"I don't know what you're playing at Padalecki, but you'd better remember not to hurt him."

Jared leant down and lowered his voice, his words aimed at Chris alone.

"He's mine now, Chris. I own him and what I choose to do with him is up to me. Now, why don't you back off like a good little boy and leave me alone. Think about it, do you really want to piss me off before I even collect him. Just think about what I could do to him if I'm really angry." His eyes caught those of the man behind Kane; Steve Carlson, Kane's lover and patron.

"Keep your boyfriend under control, Carlson. Do you really want there to be an incident here?" He didn't wait for a response, simply pulled his arm out of Kane's grip. He ignored the shocked comments behind him, the spluttering from Kane and the soft, placating words from Carlson as he pulled him back into his seat away from Jared. His objective accomplished he strode purposefully toward the exit, determined to claim his prize.

*************

He signed the slave papers, watched as they were sealed and thought back to the recent confrontation. He knew that he hadn't heard the last of this, Christian Kane wasn't intelligent enough to let it drop, but he didn't care. Jensen's friends needed to understand that Jensen was not one of them anymore, now he was nothing more than a slave and Jared could do anything he wanted to him. Nobody could stop him. Even the slave papers showed that Jensen belonged to him first and the Padalecki family second. Nobody could gainsay his ownership of or his actions toward Jensen. He smiled as he traced his finger over the seal, the hot wax warm against his skin.

The papers were passed to him. The original would remain with him and copies would be placed in both the Corporation's and his family's vaults . He put the document carefully in his backpack. This was the first slave that he'd owned in his own right, the papers titling Jensen as a personal body slave. He smiled and sat back in the chair. The Corporation certainly held nothing back in catering to their patrician clients. He wondered what the other document rooms looked like. This one was...palatial. As soon as he'd entered slaves had hurried forward, bringing him drinks and snacks, as well as offering a shoulder massage, and 'anything else' he might require whilst he was waiting. He'd raised his eyebrows at that but simply asked for a bourbon and coke, this transaction he felt required hard liquor.

He crossed his legs and flicked a piece of lint from his converse clad right foot. He took another sip of the drink and trained his eyes on the door. No matter how much he tried to calm himself he was still excited. He'd been waiting for a while now but his instructions had been quite detailed and he knew they would want Jensen's appearance to match his specifications exactly.

The door opened and he whistled softly as the handler came in pulling Jensen behind him. Jensen was dressed in tight denim shorts and slip-on sandals. His hands were bound in front of him, his body gleamed with oil and his fair hair was slicked back against his head.

He'd been marked as per Jared's instructions; a brand on his upper right arm, ears pierced and decorated with gold earrings, the light glinting off the red stones. He wore earplugs and a blindfold; as yet he would have no idea who now owned him and Jared smiled a little at that thought, wondering just how scared Jensen was. He was surprised at how much the idea turned him on.

Jared spread his legs and nodded at the handler. Jensen was pushed to his knees in front of Jared and a lead was pressed into Jared's hand. He gripped it tightly, not wanting to drop it, to allow Jensen to get away. The lead was connected to a thick gold collar from which hung Jared's personal insignia together with the Padalecki family crest. Jared swallowed and wound the lead around his hand, using it as leverage to pull Jensen sharply forward until he was between Jared's legs.

Jensen let out a whimper of fear and Jared could feel him trembling under his hands. 'Good!' Holding tightly to the lead he placed his other hand around the back of Jensen's head and pressed Jensen's face into his jean-clad crotch. Jensen's body was stiff with tension. Jared smiled and took his hand away from the back of Jensen's head, allowing Jensen to move back slightly.

He ran his callused thumb gently over the full bottom lip, then tightened his hold on the lead and sharply yanked it until Jensen's neck was stretched back, his face pulled up towards Jared's. Jared laughed and then leaned down, putting him face-to-face with his new slave. He bit down hard onto Jensen's lips, breaking the skin. Jensen tried to pull back but Jared simply placed his hand over the collar, his fingers digging in and holding Jensen still as they simultaneously twisted in the collar, pressing it harshly into Jensen's skin and cutting off Jensen's air supply as he twisted more and more. Jensen whined, then stilled and Jared let his fingers release slightly. He continued to bite down for a moment, and then pulled away. He loosened his hold on the collar and sat back. Jensen was trembling, and tears fell from his eyes, mingling with the blood painting his lips red. Jared smiled, such a very pretty sight. He was going to enjoy breaking Jensen.

"Mine!" he said.


	2. Realisation through to Acceptance

**REALISATION**

Jensen trembles as he kneels in front of his new owner. He tries to keep as still as possible. He's terrified of what's about to come.

He can feel eyes upon him, like the eyes in the auction audience; greedy and hungry as they stared at him - looks of lust and want. And now he's owned. Owned, collared and marked.

The last weeks have been hell and Jensen can't see how it can get worse and then his blindfold is removed. He looks up into Jared's eyes, sees the gloating smile on Jared's lips and realises it just has.

**HUMILIATION**

Jensen can hear the whispers and laughter as he's pulled through the party crowd, Jared's hand tight on his lease. He knows how he looks; he's been forbidden clothes until he's learnt his place.

His body is decorated with welts, bruises and bite marks on his neck, hips, arms and inner thighs - all screaming out Jared's ownership. Marks made as Jared uses him.

His skin burns with shame and he keeps his eyes down, trying to ignore the comments and stares from people he knows.

To them he's just a slave, a toy to be stared at and gossiped about.

**PAIN**

Jensen cries out as Jared pushes him down onto the rice covered punishment mat. He settles carefully on his hands and knees, the rice digging into his body. It's another pain but a minor one in comparison with the punishment about to come.

Jared's hand tightens on his neck and his voice is tight with anger as he tells Jensen to stay still. He braces himself and grits his teeth. Jared never holds back; he relishes Jensen's cries of pain, the hurt he can inflict upon him.

He cries out again as the paddle hits him, striking his bruised body.

**HEAT**

Jensen writhes on the bed. He pushes himself up toward Jared desperate to come. He's restrained by hand and feet and his sweating body is naked except for his collar.

He whines as Jared continues to stroke Jensen's cock, every move bringing him closer to orgasm. Jared's gaze never leaves him, waiting for the moment Jensen will break. Jensen tries to resist but he never can. Jared has always known how to play Jensen's body, to turn him into a panting begging slut.

He comes with a cry, body arching as Jared's hand moves faster tipping him over the edge.

 

**ACCEPTANCE**

Another party to be shown off at; Jensen is becoming more used to it.

Unfortunately Welling is at this party and he's already backed Jensen into a corner, touching him and calling him slave. Jensen's eyes burn with unshed tears as he seeks out Jared's tall figure.

The only person that can keep him from Welling is his Master. It's something he accepts and his pulse begins to race as he spots Jared. He falls to his knees beside the man who won't allow anybody to harm Jensen but himself. The man who owns Jensen's body, but never his heart.


End file.
